


Попытка общения

by Tanets_chasov



Category: Broadchurch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: Как-то утром Харди обнаружил, что он не единственный хмурый человек в полицейском участке Бродчерч. Время действия – после шестого эпизода первого сезона.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adventures In Socialising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425413) by [HalfASlug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug). 



> Бета: Просто_Даша

По мнению Харди, чайник закипал слишком медленно. Обычно он старался как можно больше времени проводить в своем кабинете, где коллеги (и так не слишком жаждущие общения) практически его не беспокоили, за исключением Миллер, конечно. Для неё закрытая дверь – всего лишь еще одна проблема, требующая разрешения, очередная ситуация, в которую она просто не может не вмешаться. Харди подумывал о замке, но сомневался, что это удержит Миллер от нарушения границ чужого личного пространства. Её тошнотворная забота раздражала.   
Доставая из буфета чистую чашку, Харди не мог не заметить отсутствия уже привычных смешков со стороны коллег, искренне считавших, что с кухни их не слышно. Вполне уверенный, что выглядит он так же чертовски угрюмо, как и вчера, Харди, любопытствуя, посмотрел через плечо и обнаружил, что в отделе царит всеобщее уныние.   
Один из сотрудников, вечно щеголявший крошками на рубашке (Джефф? Грег? Гэри?), с таким унылым выражением лица перебирал бумаги, словно в папке были сплошь фотографии грустных щенков. Господи, неужели большую часть времени он сам так выглядит? Видно, не зря его прозвали дерьморожим…   
– Доброе утро!  
Харди рассеянно кивнул на щебет Миллер, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как Джефф/Грег/Гэри с каждой секундой становился все мрачней и мрачней.   
Из ступора его вывел звук, характерный для падающего на пол тяжелого полиэтиленового пакета.   
– Что это с ними сегодня? – спросил он, предполагая, что всему виной какой-нибудь несостоявшийся местный праздник. Не удалось жителям побаловать себя безделушками с ежегодной лотереи. – Я словно хожу по съемочной площадке «Рассвета мертвецов»  
– Кто бы говорил! – поймав его взгляд, фыркнула Миллер.   
Не то чтобы он хотел это признать, но Миллер попала в точку.  
Она уже привычно закатила глаза:  
– Прошлый вечер, помните? А проводы Финли и те тридцать фунтов, что вы отдали нам, только бы спокойно похандрить в одиночестве?   
– О, точно. – Харди опустил чайный пакетик в чашку, добавив туда же ложку сахара. – И почему вы такая бодрая сегодня?  
Он мог бы попытаться убрать из голоса явное отвращение, но вспомнил, как Миллер ежедневно обменивалась этой ужасной шуточкой с дежурным на посту, и у него свело челюсти. Нет, сегодня любезничать не получится.   
– Джо приготовил мне на завтрак отличное лекарство от похмелья, – отозвалась она с улыбкой.   
Харди еще помнил, как это – улыбаться при одной мысли о счастливом браке. С другой стороны, вполне возможно, мечты вперемешку с фантазиями затмили правду и он тогда попросту смотрел на свою супружескую жизнь сквозь розовые очки.   
– Полезный в хозяйстве парень. Хорошо, когда такой рядом.   
– Отчасти поэтому я за Джо и вышла, чтоб он наверняка всегда был поблизости.   
Чайник наконец-то закипел, и Харди развернулся к кухонному столу. Раньше он был настолько наивен, что искренне думал: кольцо может удержать другого человека рядом. От глупой улыбки на лице Миллер у него скрутило желудок. К счастью, сам он так никогда не выглядел.   
– Прошлый вечер, – напомнил он, наливая воду в чашку. – Произошло что-нибудь, о чем я должен знать?   
– С вами никогда не знаешь, спрашиваете вы о том, кто, выпив, стал вести себя неразумно, или удалось кому-то поймать убийцу или бандита.   
Он бросил на нее раздраженный взгляд.  
– Просто поддерживаю разговор. Но я их начальник, не моя ли обязанность знать, кто под конец вечеринки пел «Angels» с галстуком на голове?   
К середине предложения Харди убедил даже самого себя. Что он собирался сделать? Пошутить по поводу минувшей вечеринки перед утренним совещанием? Произнеси он тронную речь королевы – и то было бы смешней, нет в нем комического таланта.   
Харди смотрел, как чайный пакетик медленно вращается в чашке. Все, чего он хотел, – спокойно выпить проклятого чаю, но каким-то образом сам же втянул Миллер в разговор. Вот поэтому он практически не выходит из кабинета. Слишком велик риск оказаться в подобной ситуации.   
– Йену стало плохо в такси. – Миллер взглядом указала на Джеффа/Грега/Гэри.  
Йен. Ну, он был близок.   
– Сэм и Уилл домой пошли вместе, – наклонившись к нему, прошептала она, так, словно сообщала государственную тайну.  
Харди озадаченно уставился на Миллер.  
– Аллсопп и Спенсер, – выпалила она раздраженно.   
– А. Вау. Хорошо.  
Он стал помешивать чай, прекрасно осознавая, что Миллер смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения. В итоге она снова заговорила сама:  
– Мы все ждали, когда это случится. Уверена, даже вы заметили, что они флиртуют?  
Харди сглотнул и неуверенно кивнул в ответ, Миллер фыркнула.   
– Мои наилучшие пожелания счастливой паре, но отношения с коллегами не всегда хорошая идея.   
Не прозвучало ли это слишком горько? Впрочем, кому какое дело? Чайный пакетик теперь в мусорном ведре, и ад этот скоро закончится.   
– Поразительно, – невозмутимо припечатала Миллер. – Не знала, что вы такой романтик.   
Харди проигнорировал замечание. Миллер стала распаковывать сумку, и минуту спустя он ясно услышал, как, со стуком поставив на стол банку «Нескафе», она назвала его «чертов мизантроп».  
Доставая молоко из холодильника, Харди подумал, что поторопился с выводами. В конце концов, его жена и проклятый Дэйв – великолепный пример служебного романа.   
Вот теперь сделалось по-настоящему горько.   
С легким шорохом, скользнув по столешнице, что-то ударило его по руке.   
– Шоколад?  
Харди смотрел на Миллер, Миллер смотрела на него. Между ними лежала большая коробка шоколадных конфет. Для непосвященного человека это действительно простая коробка шоколадных конфет, но для Харди – еще одно препятствие между ним и убежищем в кабинете.   
– Откуда они здесь взялись?  
– Я принесла.  
– Зачем?  
Просто поразительно. Миллер отпрянула от него с таким видом, будто проглотила полный рот пчел, и это притом, что ни единого насекомого даже   
поблизости от них не было.   
– По дороге на работу я зашла в магазин. Решила, всем будет приятно. Иногда люди так поступают.   
– Действительно.  
– Давайте же, конфеты с вишневым ликером. Очень вкусные.   
Неровный ритм биения собственного сердца грохотал в ушах, неутихающим эхом звучал на краю сознания. Он отвернулся помешать чай и сказал:  
– Нет.  
– Спасибо.   
– Что?  
Миллер отодвинула коробку:  
– Я собираюсь поработать, сэр. Не стесняйтесь в любой момент перестать вести себя как законченный болван.   
По обыкновению, одарив его на прощание презрительным взглядом, она ринулась к своему столу.  
– Миллер, – позвал Харди. – Миллер!  
Она резко обернулась, и Харди протянул ей кружку.  
– Чай.   
– Вы… сделали мне чай? – изумилась она, от удивления перестав моргать на слишком уж долгое для любого человека время.   
Харди кивнул. После минутного колебания, переступив с ноги на ногу и не глянув на него, она все же взяла чашку и с подозрением уставилась на чай. Даже подула на него. Казалось, она таким образом пыталась удержаться от сквернословия.   
– Спасибо, – многозначительно сказал Харди и получил неодобрительный взгляд от Миллер. – Понял, не смешно.   
Решив, что он не пытается ее отравить, Миллер отпила из кружки. Глаза у нее сделались огромными от шока, едва она успела проглотить.   
– Чай заварили, как я люблю.   
– Не раз видел, как ты это делаешь. Кроме того, я же детектив.  
– Продолжите в том же духе, испортите себе репутацию, – сделав еще один глоток, сострила Миллер. Складывалось ощущение, что она пытается выиграть для себя немного времени и выяснить, получится ли у нее шутить вместе с ним, а не подшучивать над ним или планировать очередное оскорбление.   
Простой обмен репликами. Это он может. Чтобы почувствовать себя уверенней, Харди сложил руки на груди:   
– Я тут вспомнил, вы должны мне футболку.  
– А вы задолжали мне приблизительно двадцать чашек чая.  
– В расчете?   
Миллер прищурилась, словно на самом деле раздумывала над его предложением, и Харди почувствовал, что расслабляется. Возможно, он справится? Он мог бы сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы превратить второсортного детектива и первоклассную занозу в заднице в мало-мальски хорошего работника, а она бы обеспечивала взаимодействие с социумом, когда нужно. Они с Миллер, конечно, не Энт с Деком*, но могли бы достигнуть уровня Флетча и Маккея** из эпизодов, где те дружили?   
– Попробуйте чертовы конфеты, – снова предложила Миллер, протягивая ему коробку, – и я подумаю над этим.   
На мгновение, на такое короткое мгновение, что даже сама мысль не успела оформиться в слова, Харди хотел объяснить ей, почему ему нельзя шоколад. Почему он отказывался от кофе. Почему лишь сделал вид, что ест картошку с рыбой, когда Миллер буквально впихнула пакет ему в руки. Отвернется ли она от него или станет по-матерински опекать, если узнает правду? В любом случае, оба варианта были бы невыносимы.   
– Если понадоблюсь, буду в своем кабинете, – заявил он, даже не посмотрев на Миллер. С каждым шагом Харди ощущал, как она сверлит ему затылок полным недоумения взглядом. Придется подождать, прежде чем он сможет вернуться на кухню. Выбрался из-за стола он только с одной целью – сделать себе чай, но его неудавшаяся попытка наладить общение с собственным сержантом расстроила первоначальный план.   
Прислонившись к закрытой двери в кабинете, Харди устало потер глаза. Утомительное бормотание коллег сюда практически не доносится, но из-за неразберихи с Миллер голову, словно стальными прутьями сжало. Даже глубоко вздохнуть было тяжело.   
Где-то у него за спиной послышался приглушенный голос. Миллер объявила о своем подарке, чем породила целую волну из уставших детективов, ринувшихся в направлении угощения. Даже в Сэндбруке Харди не приятельствовал со всеми, но его второй половинке всегда удавалось вовлечь его во взаимодействие с другими людьми. Правда, однажды он настолько погрузился в расследование очередного убийства, что не заметил, когда все прекратилось. Ощущая легкое раздражение, Харди внезапно осознал, каким одиноким он стал.   
Вздохнув, Харди сел за стол. Сюда он не друзей заводить приехал.   
Пять минут спустя в дверь постучали. За это время Харди успел дважды проверить голосовую почту на тот случай, если дочь, проникшись его вчерашней жалкой речью, решила перезвонить.   
– Что? – отозвался Харди, придвигая к себе папку.   
Вошла Миллер, чему он совершенно перестал удивляться.  
– Вы себе чай не сделали.  
– Эм, нет. Я переду…  
– Неважно, – прервала она его, ставя дымящуюся чашку на единственное свободное место на столе. – Лучше бы вам выпить чертов чай, я его специально для вас сделала.  
И, не дождавшись благодарности – все равно он был слишком сбит с толку, – Миллер ушла, оставив его в полном изумлении таращиться на дверь.   
Другом Миллер не была. Боже мой. Нет. Но ей довольно неплохо удавалась роль буфера между ним и окружающим миром.

* Энт и Дек (Ant&Dec) - Энтони «Ant» Макпартлин и Деклан «Dec» Доннелли известные вместе как Ant&Dec, английский дуэт, родом из Ньюкасла-апон-Тайна, работающий в развлекательных телепередачах. На данный момент они являются одними из самых востребованных и популярных ведущих Великобритании.

** Флетч и Маккей (Fletch and Mackay) – персонажи британского ситкома «Porridge», выходившего на канале BBC One в период с 1974 по 1977года.


End file.
